Boogie's Beginning
by Marukaite Chikyuu Doitsu
Summary: We all wonder how Boogie came into existence, right? I mean, it's not like he just fell out of a well like a certain time-traveling miko we know and, oh I don't know, found a new worst enemy? Right? ...Ohhhhh... stupid oneshot!


MCD: …. bbbllaarrgghhh...

KORN!

_**-*!~!*-**_

Naraku growled at the miko with a foot on his chest, pointing a glowing arrow at his face.

"Naraku, you are a fowl and disgusting beast! You do not deserve to live! I shall pray for your soul but that's all you'll ever get from me," Kagome snarled.

Naraku rolled his eyes. Typical of a hero! A stupid, long-winded victory speech just to gloat before they destroyed their enemy. This wench appeared to be no different. Why didn't he just kill her right here and now, I mean seriously. These gloating speeches usually lasted what, four to five minutes? Maybe longer?

Eh, whatever. He didn't have anything to do in this realm anyway besides kill people. It was getting boring. He really needed a new hobby.

"—now die!" she hissed and _finally _that stupid flaming arrow pierced his skull, disintegrating him completely upon contact.

As Naraku was cast into the world of the dead, he saw a glowing green.

"What the hell." He shrugged and his soul was flown towards it. Surprisingly when he made contact with it, it burned slightly. And it was liquid? What kind of odd portal was this?

Naraku gasped in pain as his soul began to fall apart. All the demons he'd collected over the years started to flee from him, screaming in pain. However their attempts were in vain and they were burned, shrunken and the power was ripped from them as they came into contact with the green acid. Insects, he noted as he slowly, literally fell apart.

Thinking quickly, he used his baboon fur and wrapped it around the remains of his soul and the insects. Within seconds the once annoyingly pure white fur was turned into a snot green and he cringed. With the last of his power, he collected the rest of the insects into the fur with his soul and sewed it shut with his last tentacles, which had disintegrated until they were only as thick as string.

As he adjusted himself in his newest body, he felt as if her were being pulled up from the acid and he realized that he was. The area around him slowly came into picture until it was clear that he was being out of a well of some sort. Who would keep such a thing! …Well, he admitted to himself, he'd like one outside of his mansion so he could slowly burn his victims to death, but that was besides the point!

With a final gasp he was tugged out of the water by someone- or something- and he gasped for air. As he slowly regained his senses, he looked around.

He was in the middle of some dismal town. There was fog and everything was dark, grey, and looked distinctly circus-like, although a very dark and creepy one at that. There were pumpkins and candles and he was sitting next to a very worn-looking well.

"Ah! There we go, now how did you get in there?" a voice behind him asked and he whipped around to face his savior.

And it was on this day, the 31st of October, that Naraku jumped out of fright for the first time. Because in front of him was a young man- no, the _skeleton _of a young man- smiling a wide, stitched smile with hollow, haunting eyes and _absolutely no skin. _He, Naraku, was of course used to flesh and blood and the undead, but a walking, talking, living skeleton? Now that would scare the shit out of just about anybody. Especially after just dying and almost being burned undead in a pool of acid.

He glared at the man and stood, ignoring the offered bleach-white hand.

"It is none of your business how I got in there!" he declared and sniffed haughtily at this new character. He decided immediately that he didn't like this person. He just seemed too… _nice. _And how he hated nice people. Well, nice things. He couldn't exactly call this skeleton a person.

Aforementioned skeleton frowned and shrugged, stuffing his hands into his black-jacket pockets. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt underneath and had limbs that were so long they looked ridiculous but oddly fitting.

"My name is Jack, Jack Skellington. I'm a fellow citizen of Halloween Town! Which is this beautiful town right before your very, er, you do have eyes, I suppose." Jack chuckled and swung his arms at the town, as if showing it off.

Naraku snorted. "Halloween? How stupid." He muttered and Jack's frown deepened. "Well, since you have the pleasure of meeting me, my name is-" Naraku paused for a moment. He couldn't exactly call himself Naraku anymore. He was just the soul of Naraku. With a glance at his disgustingly green attire, he cringed mentally at his new choice. "…the Boogie Man." He growled.

Jack grinned. "Oh, I get it! Because you're _boogie_ green!" he laughed and Naraku scowled fiercely.

"Shut it! I am so powerful you'd tremble before my might!"

"Yeah, your _sticky _evilness really scares me."

"Why you-"

_And so the rivalry between "The Boogie Man" and Jack Skellington was started. After Naraku lashed out at Jack, Halloween Town's most important citizen, one too many times, he was subjected into a life in a solitary prison underground. But as he did before, Naraku gained followers and servants. And as before, well, you know the rest._

_**-*!~!*-**_

MCD: A lazy, post-Halloween one shot I came up with . Oh, and Korn's remake of "Capture The Sandy Claws" was my inspiration :D


End file.
